crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
C2 Version 21
Version 21 Vehicle Purchase Points *All vehicle purchase points now use model preview menus (see below), so you can see all the vehicles for sale. *Added an Air Vehicle (Planes, Helicopters) buy point at Verdant Meadows Airfield *Added 3 motorbike/fun vehicle purchase points, at: LV Turning Tricks, Dillimore, Mt Chiliad *Added Utility Vehicle purchase points. Currently there are two, one in LV and one in SF. *Added a new Boat Purchase point in Bayside Street Sweepers *You will now automatically make money for driving a street sweeper (civilians only). *Simply enter a street sweeper and start driving! You get paid when you exit the street sweeper. *Added street sweepers to all cities *You can also buy a street sweeper at the Utility Vehicle purchase points Missions *Redid all missions. You shouldn't notice any changes, but the missions now use the new menu system. *Each mission now has its own individual wait time between missions. *Lower wait time for car jackers for the vehicle theft mission. *Lower chance of being spotted and higher chance of successful rape while on Sexual Encounter mission. *Moved the Sexual Encounter Mission start to the Sex Shop buy menus. Police Manhunt Mission *New police mission, find the specified target within a certain amount of time. *Use /vc when you are close to the target. Paperboy Mission *The Paperboy mission has been changed, you now have 12 game hours to deliver 25 papers. *This means you can now select the houses to which you deliver, you can even deliver out of town. *A reminder that there is a house stat for papers received, and each paper costs a small amount from the houses storage Bible Salesman Mission *Added a new Bible Salesman mission, which you can start from any Church. *Visit as many owned houses as possible, and sell as many bibles as possible. *Houses might or might not purchase bibles. *Owners / co-owners are notified of purchased bibles if they are online. *Added Bibles purchased stats for houses. *Each bible sold will cost a small amount from the house storage. Combine Harvester Mission *Added a Combine Harvester Mission, at the Farm in Blueberry. *Harvest as many crops as possible in a limited amount of time. *This mission requires a Combine Harvester. *There are two separate fields to chose from. *Up to 3 people can be harvesting one field at once. Tractor Mission *Added a Tractor Mission, similar to the Lawn Mowing Mission in LV. *You can find the Tractor Mission at CrazyBob's Farm. *This mission requires a tractor, which only spawn in SF (unless you're smart!) Fishing *Added 5 new types of fish. *Added "fish areas". At anytime, any area of water can have More Fish, Less Fish, Bigger Fish, or Smaller Fish *The fish areas move around randomly every few hours. *Small increase in Fish Cooler ice price. Fishing Tournaments *Added Fishing Tournaments! The winner receives a nice prize. *Fishing tournaments start at 4am, randomly once every few days. *The Fishing Tournament Bonus gets bigger as more people participate. *To participate, you simply need to fish during the tournament. *You don't need to keep the fish you catch for the tournament. *Type /fishtour for your fishing tournament information Model Preview Menus *New menus which display vehicle models in the menu. *These are used for all vehicle purchase points, so you can see the vehicles for sale *Also used for the Car Theft mission, so you can see what vehicles you need to find *You can turn the model preview menus off and go back to standard menus, in your Display Settings (/settings) Menus *Continued converting menus to the new menu system: *Challenge and Challenge Records menus *Fish records menu *Stocks Menus *Jail Appeal Menus */suspects /warrants /mw Menus */wotd menu Other *Redid /cmds Command Help System, thanks to Carl2 for all the work on this. *LV Holdup Mission has been moved, you can find it with the GPS. *Small Police bonus increase (tickets and arrests) *Made Armor a default item at all Ammunations *A few small changes to the stock markets *Added a few new special clothes items *Reduced script CO2 emissions by nearly 100%. *Fixed some other bugs, issues and exploits Reset? *Nothing has been reset, EXCEPT: *All stocks have been reset (you have lost all your stocks). *If you had more than 10 Million $ on you + in bank, it has been reduced to 10 million $ *If you had more than 10 Million $ in a house, it has been reduced to 10 million $ *In exchange, everyone gets 3 Free Vehicle Credits. *Thanks Obama! Category:Script Versions